vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sports Maxx
|-|Human= |-|Zombie= Summary Sports Maxx is an inmate at Green Dolphin Street Prison, a gangster and a Stand User wielding Limp Bizkit. He cooperates with Whitesnake to complete the latter's plan, and is Ermes Costello's arch-enemy, as he murdered her sister Gloria. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 8-C with Zombies | 8-C Name: Sports Maxx Origin: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 6: Stone Ocean) '''Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Human, Stand User | Zombie, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Durability & Reactions, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible). Limp Bizkit is capable of Resurrection, Summoning & Necromancy (Limp Bizkit creates Zombies from corpses or remains of corpses), Statistics Amplification & Power Bestowal (Zombies it creates have increased physical attributes as well as several abilities such as Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 & 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming Stands), Invisibility (The Zombies are invisible, even to Stand Users), Surface Scaling (The Zombies can walk on surfaces regardless of their position to the ground), Stealth Mastery (The Zombies aren't audible to others and do not make any perceivable sound) and Extrasensory Perception (The Zombies can perceive Stands) |-|Zombie Sports Maxx= The same abilities as before with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 & 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control (Can control and move his body freely even while decapitated), Invisibility (Invisible even to Stand Users), Stealth Mastery (Others are incapable of hearing him even when he's talking directly to them), Surface Scaling (Zombies can walk on any surface), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Stands) and Regeneration (Mid, could reattach his head) Attack Potency: Unknown, Building level with Zombies (Capable of harming Jolyne, Ermes and Foo Fighters) | Building level (Able to harm Ermes Costello) Speed: Unknown with Massively FTL reactions, Varies with Zombies (Dependent on the original creature) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown, Building Class with Limp Bizkit's Zombies | Building Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Survived getting slammed by a metal pipe). Zombies are Building level (Have taken blows from Stone Free and Kiss) | Building level Stamina: Unknown, likely average | High, isn't the least bit phased by severe bodily damage such as decapitation. Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozen meters with Limp Bizkit Standard Equipment: ' His Stand Limp Bizkit 'Intelligence: ''' Above Average. Despite recently being turned into a Zombie, he was able to make good use of his abilities and is likely comparable to Ermes and Jolyne '''Weaknesses: The Zombies are prone to hunger, including Sports Maxx himself should he become one, calms down upon tasting flesh. The Zombies while invisible can be covered in a substance such as liquids thus making tracking possible. Damage to the Zombies will reflect back onto the original corpse. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Limp Bizkit:' Sports Maxx's Stand, Limp Bizkit, grants him the ability to create and control invisible Zombies from nearby corpses or remains of the deceased, such as stuffed animals or buried corpses. The corpses gain superhuman strength, invisibility and can move on any surface despite its relation with gravity. This ability works on Sports Maxx as well, if he is killed, he will turn be resurrected automatically as an invisible zombie. Key: Base | Zombie Sports Maxx Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Antagonists Category:Zombies Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Villains Category:Stealth Masters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead